Discussion:Les chaises musicales/@comment-5372485-20130620223047/@comment-8451018-20130621225714
Allez, c'est parti avec un jour de retard. ;-) Remarque inutile du jour/soir : j'aime assez le titre VF pour une fois ! =) L'entrainement des Cheerios, c'est toujours bien entrainant pour démarrer un épisode. Et puis, Sue qui casse tout avec une réplique assassine ! =P Mais la pauvre Quinn quoi ! =S C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé pour la Sécu. Là, Figgins est une vrai pince pour Artie. Et les Glee-Clubers ne sont pas hyper-cool non plus : leur révolte contre l'injustice faite à Artie ne dure pas longtemps une fois qu'on leur propose de bosser un peu pour plaider sa cause... Pas cool là ! Artie me fait de la peine. Dancing With Myself : tu sais que la première fois, je n'ai même pas reconnu la chanson, il m'a fallu attendre le refrain. Là, je préfère carrément l'originale. Oui, je vois absolument de quelle pub tu parles ! :-P Sinon, on sent le début de romance entre Tina et Artie dans cette épisode. mais je n'aime pas ce couple non plus (je ne suis pas hyper fan des persos non plus donc ça n'aide pas trop !) Oh ! La tête de Finn sur la blague Chocolat/Vanille me prouve qu'il n'a encore rien capté ! XD Je ne cautionne pas l'espèce de bandana que Kurt se met dans les cheveux mais je salue son courage ! ;-D (et le gros vent qu'il se prend au passage !) =S Oui, le "preach" est de trop ! Je n'aime pas trop non plus cette expression vague trop connotée "swagg" etc... Par contre, le devoir en fauteuil : Wow ! Avec la vraie musique de fond de Dancing With Myself ''! C'est parfait ! *_* La tête de Finn avec les coups de sac est épique ! (non, ça ne me surprend pas du tout espèce de sadique !) XD Rachel qui garde son beau sourire de star au début... et le coup de l'assiette : arg ! J'étais sûre que ça allait arriver mais ça n'empêche : la pauvre ! J'aurais bien aimé voir les autres galérer aussi en fauteuils, pas seulement Finchel, mais bon ! =P thumb|left Ah ! La scène Quick !!! =D Ok, je fangirl' tout simplement sur cette scène. (tu oses faire cette blague pourrie sur THE scène ?!) XD C'est cliché mais c'est vrai et c'est beau quand même. *_* Et Puck assure même s'il se sent en compétition avec Finn : (Quinn : ''best smile ever !) Et Finn qui casse tout : "What the hell ? - We're baking !" Le truc de la laque de Kurt pour ses cheveux, c'est parfait ! Et ta référence à son futur boyfriend est totalement excellente... mais même quand Burt précise que les gars ne portent plus de chaussettes dans leurs chaussures, ça ne te rappelle pas encore ce même quelqu'un ?! XD Et même le "C'est pas à propos d'un gars au moins ? Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à avoir cette conversation"... XD Les scènes Kurt-Burt, j'adore , tout simplement ! Supportive Dad ! J'aime quand Sue apparait on ne sait comment dans le bureau de Figgins : "Que fais-elle là ? - Mais oui, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" ''XD La scène de la vente de cup-cake me plait trop : les voir tous les 4 assis dans leurs fauteuils derrière cette table pleine de gâteaux dégoutants... Alala ! Et première apparition de Becky ! =) Mais surtout : ''"Alors, ça nous fait combien ? - Et bien, avec ton un dollar, ça nous fait... un dollar !" XD Wow ! Premier Kick de Finn : ça se fête ! ... ou pas ! >.<' L'auditions pour les "Nouvelles Cheerios" est trop drôle : surtout Zizes "No. NO. You're not serious, are you ? Tell me you're not serious ?! No. No freakin' way Jacob. Freak !" Au moment où Sue choisit Becky, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis douté qu'elle était sincère. Ahaha, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai regardé ce dessin-animé ! =P Ouais, baston Pinn ! Primitif mais bon, l'un est jaloux, l'autre est stupide alors... Du sang ! du sang ! XD Le dialogue entre Tina et Artie est plutôt tendre et la dernière phrase casse magistralement tout ! XD Kurt qui s'entraine pendant que Burt reçoit l'appel : Wow ! The High F. Comment peut-on être si minable pour faire du mal anonymement comme ça ?! Révoltant ! =O Et ce qui suit par contre : "Je t'aime plus que je n'aime être une star." '*_*' Ahaha ! Santana qui dévore touts les cup-cake à la drogue ! XD Mais Finnabruti n'a encore rien compris : il dit vouloir voter pour Rachel avant de l'entendre???! C'est pas ce qu'elle est sensée vouloir ! Bon'', Defying Gravity'' est juste une de mes chansons préférées donc cf le comm' sur la page parce Voilà ! ^^' Puck est tellement attentionnée que c'est touchant. Je suis contente que Quinn lui retire le titre de Lima looser. =) Le regard que lui porte Quinn par dessus l'épaule de Finn... *-* J'aime le final avec Sue : encore un de ses bons côtés découvert. ^_^ Sa scène avec Jean est purement adorable. =) Proud Mary est une belle perf' mais je n'aime pas la chanson à la base donc ça a du mal à passer pour moi. Mais, comme tu dis, le plus important, c'est que le message soit passé. =) Bon, c'est brouillon (surtout la fin) mais, il y avait une conversation sur une autre page qui était tellement plus passionnante ce soir ! ^^'